Searching for You
by cheri1
Summary: Spoilers for Partners in Crime. My take on the ending.


Oh, Doctor, where are you?

I can't keep this up forever. Torchwood is safe for the moment. The Daleks can't get inside and the few that have tried have been destroyed. But, they are getting stronger and cleverer by the minute and it's getting harder to hold them back. The whole world is being attacked, London is overwhelmed, and Torchwood is under siege. Davros and his children want in here in the worst way. They want our technology, and they want us. To be specific, they want me. They now know that I've traveled through time and space with the Doctor. They managed to capture a couple of my colleagues before we sealed the building and extracted from their minds what I had told them about the Doctor before killing them.

Because I am a target, my family, friends, and I have been moved into the building and guarded day and night. That was before the Daleks swarmed all over London, exterminating anyone they could find. But, it was shortly before that, when Torchwood came up with the idea of building a void crosser to reach the only man who can save Earth now.

At first, I was against it. I wanted more than anything to see my beloved Doctor again, but I didn't want to do anything that would harm either universe. Therefore, we asked our most brilliant minds to find a solution that would allow us to cross over without risk to the fabric of reality. They put their heads together and finally found a solution. After countless tests, we built a void crosser using the same theories that were applied to the necklaces that were used at the Battle of Canary Wharf. But, unlike the necklaces, this machine could control the size of the gap, make it large enough for a person to go through or small enough to send a holographic projection. Once it was finished, I immediately volunteered to go over and search for the Doctor. We debated on whether I should go over completely, but it was decided to open up a gap big enough to send a projection of myself through, just like the Doctor had done to tell me goodbye. That way, we could minimize any possible uncalculated risk to the universe. Then, when the Doctor was located, we would open the gap up farther; I would step through it physically and bring him back with me.

The first time I projected myself over, I was little more than a ghost, and I found I couldn't talk or interact with anyone. The scientists looked the machine over, tinkered with it, and after several refinements, got it to work properly. I want back over again. This time I was able to speak to someone and ask her the time. I was so thrilled that I could interact with someone; I ran off the huge metal platform I was standing on and told the scientists.

After that, I concentrated on finding the Doctor. I stood in the huge white room that the machine was housed in, staring at a 3D representation of my surroundings, and walked around the city looking for the slightest hint of trouble. When I found some, I looked for any sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS. But, so far, I've found nothing. I've projected myself across the void five times now, searching and searching. Trying to find anything that the Doctor might be involved in. Each time I did it, I kept my visits short, both to minimize possible harm to the universe and because I was needed in my universe to help figure out a way to combat the Daleks.

Then, one night, I crossed over and saw something completely bizarre. Marshmallow things. Walking marshmallow things with little faces. Hundreds of them, and even more amazing…they are heading for a huge spaceship that is flying over the city. At last! The Doctor had to be nearby! My heart raced while I scanned the crowd and the surrounding buildings for him. There was a police barricade in front of me. I tried to sneak past it, but several officers stopped me. I stood there amidst the crowd, hoping and praying to catch a glimpse of the familiar pinstriped suit, the tousled brown hair, that handsome face that I love so much. But, there was no sign of him. My heart sank. This whole thing practically screamed, "Doctor!" and he was nowhere in sight.

Oh, God, this can't be happening. He has to show up. I have to see him, to let him know that Pete's world needs him. I need him. I watch as the marshmallow things rise up into the air and disappear into the ship. I start to go over, but suddenly the door to the room is thrown open. I turn my head and look back at my boss, Timothy Johnston, who is screaming frantically that he needs my help. The Daleks may have found a way into the building. I curse under my breath. I've nearly succeeded in finding the Doctor. I just know he's nearby. I ask Timothy to give me another few minutes, so I can go over towards the spaceship and investigate. But, he informs me that he needs me to help everyone defend the building. My heart sinks into my stomach knowing that we might not get another opportunity like this. Sorrowfully, I inform him that I'll be there in a moment, and he closes the door.

I turn my head back around, begging God to let the Doctor walk past me, so I can call out to him and bring him back with me. But, I don't see him.

Then, I hear someone talking loudly behind me. I turn and see a red-haired woman on a mobile. She's throwing a set of keys into a bin near me. She ends the conversation, catches my eye, and hurries over to me. She tells me to wait for some woman named Sylvia, so I can give her the message, "That bin there." I say nothing, and when she runs off, I turn my head, take one last look, and with a sigh, turn and walk off the platform, breaking my connection with the other universe. Then, I shut off the machine and walk out of the room.

Oh, Doctor, I won't give up trying to find you. But, I fear that time is running out and soon it will be too late. But, I will keep trying until the bitter end. I will either find you or die trying.

You are our last hope, my Doctor, and I will find you, whatever it takes.


End file.
